A small scale printer for 3D product printing is relatively new but a well known process. It features a very desired customization level for products and easy access to producing products “at home” with its added convenience and independency. The nonwoven industry usually employs full scale, very large machines for regular production of nonwoven disposable products such as diapers, etc. The massive quantities of products used by individuals and the different desired and required specs create the need for a small scale production system, for home usage and for institutional usage (hospitals, home-care, children garden, army, space ship etc.). There is also a growing interest in the field of home printing, and the possibility of printing cloths for regular daily use is something people are looking for.